United We Stand Library
by SOL1DSNAKE21
Summary: This is where I will post all OCs, updates, answers to FAQs, and just general information that does not fit in the story to keep immersion and a continuous flow.
1. GR OP Profile: Jason Wraith O'Brien

Name: Jason O'Brien

Age: 37

Race: Irish-American

Gender: Male

Height: 6'4"

Weight: 210 lbs

Call-sign: Wraith

Family (If any): Abusive ex-girlfriend, the relationship didn't work out, and his experiences have left him romantically untrustworthy, making him not get too close to people.

History (optional): Jason joined the army at age 18, he passed high-school with flying colors and attempted to take college classes, which failed. With an urge for adventure and a need to pay off his debt, he thought, "what better way than with the Marines?". He was planning on exiting the service when he was 20, instead, he stayed until he was 25. Jason worked his way through the ranks of the Marine Corps and his CO thought he should attempt to become a SEAL. Jason made it through training and became an expert of guerrilla warfare and a great fighter being able to be deployed for long periods of time without support. It looked like Jason was going straight for the top until he messed up big time. During a prolonged deployment in Russia with a joint operation between the SEALS and the Spetsnaz, he disobeyed his orders to detonate an explosive charge that would bring down a warehouse that was occupied by 2 SEAL teams and a few Spetsnaz operators. But because of classified information, that warehouse also contained a makeshift bunker in which the terrorists that were the reason the op was called for detonated a dirty bomb outside the Kremlin, killing hundreds of thousands of Russian citizens and military personnel. These terrorists later formed the splinter group of Raven Rock. Jason was severely demoted and was considered for a court-martial and even the death penalty. The trial took place and Jason was deemed innocent, due to him not knowing what the warehouse actually contained because it was above his pay-grade. He was still heavily demoted and he was exiled from his unit by the doing of his old squad-mates. Jason left the armed forces to become a PMC to escape his past. Years later, Jason is fished out of the middle east and brought to talk with the Department of Defense due to the recent rise of the Santa Blanca Cartel. He was offered a temporary job as a handler for one of the USA's deadliest task forces, Ghost Recon. Jason quickly accepted the offer, eager to do whatever he could to redeem himself for his mistake. Jason helped the Ghost Recon operations greatly, providing much-needed information and technical support, while also participating in operations as his knowledge as a guerrilla warfare specialist was very useful in the situations the Ghosts found themselves in. After the op was completed, the DOD was amazed at Jason's potential, and because his expertise would be wasted working as a PMC, he was offered a position as a Ghost, as long as he could pass training. Jason snatched up the opportunity, and the next thing he knew he was leading his own team, Noble Team, a tactical Ghost Recon fireteam with expertise in surviving prolonged engagements, guerrilla warfare, stealth tactics, and surviving in urban, rural, and enemy-controlled environments. Jason was on a previous squad, the FOX infiltration unit, but due to [REDACTED].

Personality: Jason is a friendly and humorous individual, always trying to make the best out of any situation, even though he has a dark humor. He is a completely different person in combat though. When in combat, Jason is a ruthless killing machine that is very effective and thorough. Jason has almost no self-preservation instinct, and he would lay down his life instantly if it meant someone else would walk out alive. He has a very strong moral compass and will disobey orders in a flash if he deems them immoral. This behavior makes some operations difficult or downright impossible, but almost always leads to a better outcome than expected.

Any personal issues (PTSD, chronic or terminal diseases, other mental problems, etc…): Even though Jason has been in combat almost since he was 18, he has never developed PTSD. He does suffer from intense survivor's guilt (another reason for his selfless nature). Jason claims to talk to the dead that was close to him. He has reported talking to former squad-mates, civilians, and military family. Jason describes this as a coping mechanism to deal with his stressful profession. It cannot be treated and for now, is not interfering with his combat ability, so there is no reason to interfere with him.

Past Expertise: Jason does have a military earned degree in mechanical engineering and has worked with many military projects, the most notable being the Army's next big thing, Project "Ironclad", a top secret project that will give the U.S. a huge advantage in any conflict once it is complete.

Combat Style (up close, guerrilla warfare, etc..): Jason uses a combination of CQC (close quarters combat), guerrilla warfare, and frontal assault tactics in combat situations.

Specialization (Sniper, Rifleman, Heavy Weapons, etc…): Jason specializes in reconnaissance, and point-man, and operates as an assault trooper and close to mid-range marksman, but due to his equipment and skill set, he can function as a temporary specialist for almost any position.

Primary Weapon (include any attachments for weapons in the description): Jason uses a heavily modified Swiss SIG 550 assault rifle. Almost all of the metal components are replaced with polymers, and parts that are required to be metal are replaced by lightweight alloys. The rifle is also slimmed down as much as possible. The weapon has the ability to be adapted to many different situations very quickly. Jason carries his SIG 550 with the standard barrel length and a tactical hand-guard, along with a vertical grip, detachable suppressor/ flash hider, and an ELCAN SpecterDR adjustable scope as his normal weapon. He also carries a much shorter barrel with an angled grip for CQC engagements, as well as a powerful Vortex scope, a Harris bipod, and a longer barrel for marksmanship.

Secondary Weapon: For a secondary weapon, Jason has a Benelli M4 semi-automatic shotgun, equipped with a choke, compact holographic sight, and extended mag-tube.

Sidearm: Jason carries a custom Taurus Raging Bull (.454 Casull), with night irons. He also carries an Mk.23 pistol for more "practical" use.

Melee: Jason carries a home forged Kukri knife.

Any special equipment (throwables, explosives, etc, and custom things): Jason uses smoke grenades, incendiary grenades, and frags.

Jason also utilizes the C10AK system, an experimental active camo system developed by Ghost Recon, and Jason has the honor of utilizing one of the few prototypes.

Combat Dress (armor, etc…): custom FAST tactical helmet, DevTac Ronin helmet ( NVG and Thermal flip down goggles, built in gas mask, goes under custom FAST helmet, has skull carved into the face plate), shemagh, MOLLE Recon tactical vest (modified for waist protection, shoulder protection, neck protection, and crotch protection), Kryptek Typhoon BDU. Made with ballistic fibers, and kevlar allowing enhanced protection against shrapnel and bullet fragmentation. Ceramic plates fitted throughout uniform allowing superior protection while not sacrificing mobility, shoulder holster for Kukri.

Out of combat dress: various t-shirts, basketball shorts, hoodies.


	2. GR OP Profile: Andrew Sparrow Markson

Name: Andrew Markson

Race: American Asian-German

age: 37

Gender: M

Height: 6'4"

Weight: 203 lbs

Callsign: Sparrow

Family: Jonathan Markson

History: swat training

Having to grow up in a bad neighborhood, the Markson's parents were shot in a drive by When Andrew was ten. when adopted two years later by an FBI agent, Andrew and Johnathan decided they wanted to fight for their Country, though there different beliefs led them to separate roads. And neither wanted families because they believe they only bring sadness.

Personality: great leader but hates when orders aren't followed

Personal issues: anxiety (hates being given multiple orders; likes one thing at a time) xenophobia (fear of the unknown)

Combat style: stealth infiltration, mid to long-range sniping

Specialization: designated marksman, swat,

Primary: Mk 20 (Artemis dmr scope, compensated stock, laser sight, bipod, suppressor,.308 adapter.)

or, MK 17 with a FAB Defense T-POD G2 Rotating Tactical Foregrip & Bipod, an eo tech holo sight, a custom UTG 3-12X Magnifier with Flip-to-side QD Mount (design by skell), LaserTac CL7-G Green Laser Sight and Tactical Flashlight with pressure switch, custom extendable barrel, and TANGO RM ACCU/LEVEL™ ARTICULATING FINE-ADJUSTABLE PICATINNY RAIL SCOPE LEVEL, and side rail heartbeat sensor [skell tech].)

Secondary: spas 12 (suppressor), or mp7 (holo sight, suppressor.)

Sidearm: m9 beretta ( red dot, 25 round magazine, laser sight, suppressor.)

Melee: karambit

Special equipment: optical camo, deployable wingsuit, and parachute, extendable ballistic mesh shield, thermal and night vision goggles.

Out of combat clothes: white tee, red plaid button-up, blue jeans, black socks, red Nikes.

Combat dress: DXdesign top, AUSZOLSIT bottom, HAIX black eagle athletic. WTACTFUL Touch Screen Military Rubber. Rothco tactical goggles, Striker ACH Level IIIA Combat Helmet 3M PELTOR SWAT-TAC, Custom DevTac Ronin Helmet (built in gas mask, flip down NVG and thermal goggles) Lixada Tactical Vest, ROCOTACTICAL Combat Knee Pads.


	3. GR OP Profile:Heather Nightcrawler North

Name: Heather North

Race: White/Caucasian

Age: 37

Gender: Female

Height: 5'5"

Weight: 120

Callsign: Nightcrawler

Family: Unnamed son

History:

Personality: North remains completely calm, even under enormous pressure. She is the epitome of the strong, silent type, able to repress her emotions and to stay completely objective under every circumstance.

Personal issues: She is troubled by the fact that she has to keep her true occupation in the military a secret from her family, especially her son, but respects and holds its secrecy without falter, She has a son who has trouble respecting her.

Combat Style: Close quarters combat expert knife wielder Martial artist

Specialization: Infiltration

Primary Weapon: G36C (Silencer, std grenade launcher, digital scope, standard mag, short barrel, standard stock)

Secondary Weapon: SR25 (Short barrel, standard stock, silencer)

Sidearm: 5.7 USG (Silencer)

Melee: Karambit

Special Equipment: Trifocal Goggles

Out of Combat Clothes: Jeans T-shirt

Combat Dress: Tank top w/ elbow pads (black), Combat pants w/ knee shin guards (Camouflage terrain determinant), Combat boots (black), echelon gloves (black), AR Glasses, Guerilla backpack (Camouflage terrain determinant) [Commando style paint on face and arms]


	4. GR OP Profile: Akio ONI Davis

Name: Aiko Davis(maiden name)  
Age: 29  
Race: Japanese American  
Gender: Female  
Height: 5'4 (wishes she was taller...)  
Weight: 139lbs  
(has her hair dyed to a snow-white and her hair is shoulder length, her eye color is sapphire blue, and her skin is rather pale but her face has the softer edges showing her Japanese heritage)  
Callsign: ONI

Family: 1 son, 1 mother and 1 father, grandparents, ex-boyfriend

History: Aiko was born in Japan, but her mother moved to America with her father because of his new job testing prototype firearms and equipment for a company that produced weapons and gear for various countries. Due to the nature of the weapons Aiko's father was testing, they had to live out in a very rural part of the state of Montana on their private ranch, a couple of miles outside of a small town of 1251 inhabitants. Aiko grew up playing outside in the wilderness that surrounded her home and town where she learned many survival skills ranging from animal hunting, skinning, how to find shelter, to herbal properties and what is edible and what is not. However, during her summer break from school, Aiko would travel to Japan and live with her grandparents and learn about her Japanese roots. During these trips, Aiko would learn Japanese, kendo and about her family's history of samurais and nobility. Aiko spent her childhood and teen years going back and forth to Japan and America, during which she became fluent in Japanese and got good grades in high school, when she graduated from high school she was offered a scholarship in cartography and met the man who fathered her son. In college, Aiko met a man named Hector Collins who she dated for a time but during a falling out Hector forced himself onto her and beat her to unconsciousness, the aftermath lead to Aiko become pregnant and Hector vanishing before the police arrived and is still at large. With the physical and mental wounds Hector inflicted Aiko resolved to raise her son on her own without Hector. Aiko joined the U.S Army at the age of 21 and from then on powered her way through the ranks and became a Green Beret where she then got the attention of Rainbow and Ghost Recon for her achievements and skill in wilderness survival and urban warfare.

Personality: Aiko is a bundle of energy and an all-around positive person to be around, and always looks out for the welfare of others rather than herself. Aiko will often help her comrades emotionally, but almost always never helps herself and bottles up her emotions and problems.

Personal issues:  
PTSD( From Hector, this causes her to have a panic attack whenever she is restained by male or when crowded by multiple males. At times she will get very severe nightmares and wake up in a panic and lash out at anyone until she calms down or fully wakes up. Seeing Hector would cause her to collapse to the ground and be rendered useless, Hector terrifies Aiko)  
Depression( She has managed to hide it very well but Hector was the source of this because during their relationship he wore down her self-confidence.)

Combat style: Aiko prefers to fight at a medium-range allowing her to use assault-rifles, but is just as capable in urban areas and tight buildings and hallways and will use her wakizashi in QCQ,

Specialization: Wilderness Survival(in any environment), Attrition Warfare, Urban warfare and tactics, E&E, QCQ, Green Beret training, regional kendo champion

Primary weapon: Mil-Spec AR-15(x4 scope, lengthened barrel, compensator attached to the muzzle, vertical under-barrel grip that has small LED flashlight built into it, extended mag that adds 10 extra rounds, the gun wrapped up in cloth that is dull black around the barrel, stock, and around center of the gun and covers the top of scope, this is to break up the sharp angles of the gun and helps with concealment)

Secondary weapon: Type 97( Red-Dot sight, vertical grip, the stock is customized with padding for comfort, extended mag, is al)

Sidearm: P226(barrel is extended, flashlight and laser sight is attached to the underside of the barrel, is painted all black)

Melee: Ka-bar knife, Wakizashi(is similar to a katana shape-wise, but is shorter for a much quicker draw time and the shortened blade allows for use in tight areas)

Special equipment: Spirit Mask( Due to her father's connections in the weapons and equipment world Aiko has managed to obtain a prototype headgear that uses a tech similar echolocation to pinpoint and isolate the sounds of footsteps, voices, and even breathing when close enough. This data is then sent to a pair of lenses in the mask that acts as a Heads Up Display(H.U.D) and marks the location of the sound, this tech can hear sounds through walls that are not concrete or thick metal. The headgear is designed to fit into a black and red kitsune mask), flashbangs, small scale C4 charges, small index written by Aiko containing information about herbs and plants found around the world telling the reader what can be eaten and what cannot be eaten.

Out of combat clothes: Dull green athletic shirt, black leggings, Green running shoes, black beanie.

Combat dress: Black long-sleeve athletic shirt, black hoodie, black cross draw MOLLE tactical vest(made with kevlar and ballistic fibers for added protection), Black form-fitting cargo pants, black lightweight boots that go half-way up her calves and are also waterproof, Spirit mask, black fingerless gloves.


	5. GR OP Profile: Daniel Kicker Walker

Name: Daniel Walker

Race: German American

Age: 36

Gender: Male

Height: 6' 1"

Weight: 215 lbs

Callsign: Kicker

Family: James Walker (Father), Ashley Walker (older sister)

History: Born and raised in Indianapolis, Indiana, youngest of two children. Father worked as a Police Officer, mom was in real estate. Grew up playing sports, becoming an all-state line backer in high school. Mother died when he was sixteen when a drunk driver t-boned her car. Father became emotionally distant, so instead of going to college Daniel joined the Army. Went Ranger right out of basic, then joined Delta as soon as possible.

Personality: Quiet, competitive, well read, athletic.

Any personal issues: Driven to be the best and never let his father down despite being estranged from him.

Combat Style: Urban Combat, Mid-Range shooting.

Specialization: Grenadier

Primary Weapon: HK-416 w/ M203 grenade launcher, hybrid optic, collapsible stock, laser sight, back up night iron sights, removable suppressor.

Secondary Weapon: Remington 870 w/ collapsing stock, short barrel, choke, night iron sights

Sidearm: HK-USP w/ suppressor, laser sight, night iron sights

Melee: Spartan Harsey Dagger (black), punch knife (black)

Any special equipment: Breaching charges, flash bangs, frag grenades

Out of Combat Clothes: Cargo pants, t-shirt, hiking shoes, brown leather jacket

Combat Dress: 5.11 long sleeve tee, 5.11 Taclite pro pants, A.T.A.C. 2.0 8" boots (black), AR500 Invictus fully loaded vest, 5.11 Tactical Hard Time gloves, 5.11 Exo Knee pad, half face mask, 5.11 flex uniform hat, Ballistic Oakley sunglasses (black)


	6. GR OP Profile Kassandra Adrestia Carter

Name: Kassandra Antonakos-Carter

Race: Greek-American

Age: 31

Gender: Female

Height: 5' 7½"

Weight: 135lbs

Callsign: Adrestia

Family (if any): Mother and father, unnamed significant other (S.O works for CIA), grandparents (both maternal and paternal), two uncles (paternal).

History: Born on the Salamis Naval Base in Salamis Island (Cape Arapis), Kassandra spent most of her childhood moving from military base to military base (military brat) as her father was a member of the Navy SEALs and her mother a Naval Engineer.

During her brief time stationed at the various military bases, Kassandra learned how to speak multiple languages – French, Italian, Portuguese, Spanish, and a rudimentary grasp of German and Russian – outside of her native English and Greek. She obtained a traditional education through online schooling before she applied (and was ultimately accepted) to USMA West Point at age seventeen where she received high marks and graduated near the top of her class. She soon joined the U.S Army after.

When her parents were given leave, Kassandra spent equal time between Greece, where she would spend time learning about her Greek heritage, and Minnesota where she learned how to hunt, track, set traps (snares), and picked up a love for MMA-style fighting and Krav Maga after she watched televised fights with her (paternal) uncles (who were members of the National Guard).

She served her first tour in Afghanistan starting in mid 2014 to early 2016. She was a member of a scouting team sent ahead of convoys to search for threats (enemy soldiers, mines...etc). When she returned to the States for her leave, Kassandra began to grow restless and often thought about the various locations she lived in growing up because of her parents' occupations. It wasn't more than a month later that she'd made the decision to further her skills and worked her way through the ranks to become a Ranger by the age of 25.

She met her S.O. [REDACTED] some time during her training to become a Ranger and moved to a house in [REDACTED]. She learned how to use tech (drones) and hack computers from her S.O and use them during her deployments.

After a covert mission in Brazil, where one of her team members was killed by a rogue operative, Kassandra briefly went AWOL to hunt the traitor down to avenge her fallen team member and to give the family closure. She eventually found and arrested the traitor, bringing them back to the United States where she was both condemned for disobeying orders to let other operatives (Ghost Recon, CIA, Rainbow) scour Brazil for the traitor.

In mid 2019, during her leave, Kassandra was approached by leaders of Ghost Recon and offered a rare opportunity to join them; having impressed the Ghosts with her time spent hunting the rogue operative in 2018. She was given the callsign: Adrestia, after the Greek Goddess of Vengeance also known as "The Inescapable One".

Personality: Kassandra is stern, has a no-nonsense attitude when it comes to her work. When not working, she's relaxed and has a friendly disposition towards others. She's loyal to her friends and family (to the point that she went AWOL to avenge a fallen comrade despite knowing the consequences). She's observant and looks for multiple ways to accomplish any task without having to take unnecessary risks, but isn't afraid to take risks if she needs to. She also isn't averse to playing by her own rules, even that means she's toeing the line with her superiors. She can work well with others, provided the other members know their job.

Any personal issues (PTSD, family issues, terminal/chronic illnesses...etc): None

Combat Style (up close, guerilla warfare... etc): Due to her father's family and military education, Kassandra was able to use her love of setting traps for animals and turn it into a part of her fighting style. She's not afraid of a frontal assault but prefers sniping or CQC to avoid alerting the enemy.

Specialization (sniper, rifleman, heavy weapons... etc): She is an expert with an assault rifle and sniper rifle. She is formidable with recon work (drone) and hacking. A master hand-to-hand combatant (CQC). Thanks to her multiple languages, she's able to interrogate many enemies, spies...etc

Primary Weapon (include any attachments for weapons in description): ACR Assault Rifle; stock buttstock, TA31H scope – ACOG 4x scope with a horseshoe reticle, full-auto/semi trigger, extended mag (30), foregrip V4 underbarrel, Laser 3Dot railing, long barrel, removable suppressor (only used during stealth missions)

Secondary Weapon: MP7 submachine gun. Extended buttstock, PK-AS scope, full-auto/semi trigger, extended mag (30), rail cover, laser 3dot, standard barrel, removable suppressor.

Side-arm: A 5.7 USG with extended mag (30), Laser 3Dot on railing, standard barrel, and removable suppressor.

Melee: Inspired by the game Assassin's Creed, Kassandra wears a sleek, black arm bracer on her right arm with a concealed blade that rests above the arm instead of beneath it. To activate, she wears a ring around her middle finger with a wire that ejects the blade when pulled. It extends 4½ inches from the knuckles. It is reinforced to be used for stabbing. Also utilizes a military-grade knife for other situations.

Special equipment: Diversion bombs, flashbangs, and smoke grenades.

Kassandra's skull mask comes with night vision and thermal vision.

Out of combat clothes: Various t-shirts, jeans, cargo pants, hiking boots, sneakers, baseball hats, sunglasses, military wristwatch.

Combat dress: (armor, etc...): She either wears an infiltrator short-sleeve shirt with turtleneck, slate grey, or a grey and black double-layer t-shirt; 5.11 brown armored pants with built-in knee pads; combat boots, Vanguard Vest (black), Woodsman-style ghillie suit (black/grey - changes depending on environment) that covers upper arms, shoulders, and head; wears a white skull mask that is worn over a grey artillery baclava.

Misc details: Kassandra has dark auburn hair that she keeps no longer than her jaw. She cuts it in the undercut fashion when in arid/tropical/hot conditions. Eye color is a dark brown, nearly black color. She uses a AN/PRC-150 backpack when deployed. She uses an ear-piece because it fits better beneath her mask and baclava. She was ranked as a Captain before being sought out by Ghost Recon.

She's athletic, lean-muscled and able to scale most terrain with ease (trees, cliffs, some buildings if there's not a ladder etc...). She has a fondness for rock climbing.


End file.
